dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Phantom
) October 22, 2011 (El Kadsre)|running_time = 100 minutes|country = El Kadsre|language = English|budget = $87 million|box_office = $321 million|starring = Paulina Tan Brandom Stringer Sandra Ozlins Dean Norman Ryouichi Andrews Ferne Merritt Asuka Uchiyama|production_companies = Silver Bullet Pictures|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films}}Operation: Phantom is a 2011 El Kadsreian supernatural science-fiction film directed by Max Axis from a script by Axis and Matt Lee and starring Paulina Tan, Brandom Stringer, Sandra Ozlins, Dean Norman, Ryouichi Andrews, Ferne Merritt, and the voice of Asuka Uchiyama. The film centers around a group of soldiers who raids a secret government facility to steal classified information about an undisclosed project called Phantom. The soldiers and the scientists are then forced to work together in order to escape the facility when a phantom that the scientists were experimenting on escapes and goes on a killing spree. Development of Operation: Phantom began after the release of Blitzivan: Factory Breakout. ''After directing the film, Max Axis wanted to finish an incomplete script that he had abandoned since 2005. At the request from co-writer Akira Hisashi, he added supernatural elements and reworked the entire draft, with Matt Lee joining in at the last moment. Principal photography began on November 2010 and mostly took place in El TV Kadsre Television Centre and additional shots were filmed in El Kadsre City before filming wrapped up on July 2011. ''Operation: Phantom premiered on October 18, 2011, at the TCL Chinese Theater, and was released in El Kadsre in both conventional and IMAX theatres on October 22, 2011. Upon the film's release, it received moderately positive reviews from critics, who praised the performances, visual effects, and its unique plot, but criticizing some of the film's quick-cut action scenes, and the film's use of heavy exposition. The film was also a financial success, grossing over $321 million against its $87 million budget. Plot A military helicopter flies through an undisclosed location in one of the islands of El Kadsre. A group of soldiers were instructed to raid the facility and steal classified information that closely relates through an experimental "paranormal" project. Soon after the helicopter arrives, the group managed to find the secret lab and started a raid, demanding to hand over the info. The facility's main technician takes the soldiers through a room where the other scientists were preparing for the experiment, with it being the Paranormal Project led by Dr. Illana Aria. Cast * Paulina Tan as Illia Steinfield * Brandom Stringer as Master Sgt. Harry Donner * Dean Norman as Emmet Johnson * Ryouichi Andrews as Jeremy Emmerich * Ferne Merritt as Dr. Illana Aria * Asuka Uchiyama as the voice of The Phantom Kelly Sanchez portrays the facility's main technician. Deven Elliott portrays a soldier who accidentally releases the Phantom in its glass chamber. Daniel Brochu portrays one of the scientists during the experiment scene. Giada Torres Kaufman portrays a survived female scientist who becomes The Phantom's new host. Production Release Reception Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:2011 films Category:Science-fiction films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Films with Acura sound